The present disclosure relates to an information processing device, an information processing method, and a program.
As a method for notifying users of various states, for example, a method for displaying a symbol such as an icon in a display region such as a display screen, or the like is exemplified. As a technology of displaying the remaining capacity of a battery in stages, for example, the technology described in JP 2005-164250A is exemplified.